


Trainee

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [29]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You only want to make your coach proud.





	Trainee

“I couldn’t be more proud of you, kid.”

The words, combined with his tight hold around you, seal your amazing night; as a Dean Ambrose trainee, the only woman to be taken under his crazy wing, you had a lot to prove. New Divas champion had a hell of a ring to it, and now you got the real award – his full attention.

You know it’s irrational to be crushing this hard, to want someone you can’t realistically have. But, in moments like this, you want him more than he’ll ever know or understand. Out of respect to your mentor, you will never say a word…but it felt impossible sometimes.


End file.
